When Kai gets drunk
by DevilishWords
Summary: Kai gets drunk thanks to Bryan, and asks Tala to what...? Yaoi. One-shot, please read! It's my first M-fic, so please give me guidance !


**DevilishWords: Hey, this is my first M fic, please read and tell me what you think, kay? ;) Just a simple one-shot...**

**

* * *

**

Tala couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"Fuck me hard," Kai repeated on his position on the bed. His cheeks were flushed red, his cheeks dusted pink, and he was gasping for breath. "Come on, Tala. You know you want to."

"...Are you drunk?" Tala asked incredulously. However, the naked Kai on his bed did look very tempting and delicious right now... Tala gulped.

"Maaaybe, but so what?" Kai pouted. Alright, that was definitely a sign that he was drunk. "Come onnnnn, I'm hott and turned on, you're willing and turned on, what's wrong?"

Tala cursed and thanked Bryan in his head for letting Kai drink too much vodka. Way too much for a normal human that was good in drinking. "You'll regret this when you wake up later, Kai, and you'll probably murder me," Tala groaned. The fabric at his pants were getting tighter.

"I won't, i promiseeeee," Kai smiled drunkenly, a cute, sexy little lopsided smile. He eyes stared at Tala's ice blue eyes with desire. "Alrightt?"

"God... dammit..." Tala sighed. What to choose, what to choose?

"Talaaaa~" Kai whined, dragging out Tala's name. Tala shivered when he heard his name called out like that. God, Kai didn't know what he was doing to Tala... or did he? It was hard to tell. Tala's last bit of composure and control snapped and he took off his shirt, walking towards Kai. The drunk Kai gave a giddy, happy squeal, now helping Tala to unbuckle his pants.

Kai pulled Tala into a deep kiss and Tala moaned, shit, Kai-flavored vodka tasted so good... Kai slowly trailed kisses down, leaving love-bites on Tala's neck. Tala craned his head in pleasure, face flushing. Kai smirked against Tala's skin and moved downwards, taking Tala's hard nipple into his mouth and sucking it like a delicious lollipop, while pinching and twisting the other hard nub.

Then, after a while, Kai continued his journey, hands roaming and massaging Tala's body sensuously, before resting on his smooth thighs. Kai pulled them apart then grabbed Tala's cock with two hands, expertly jerking him off. Tala groaned and arched his body towards Kai. Kai gave a sexy grin and leant down to kiss Tala's huge, long cock.

"O-Oh g-god, Kai..." Tala mewled, holding Kai's head as Kai began to lick and suck at Tala's member, deep-throating it with skill, while his hands fondled with Tala's balls. Kai was so skilled that he got Tala to cum very quickly. "Mmm, K-Kai, I'm g-gonna-" Then he set off volley after volley of white hot milk into Kai's mouth, whom gulped it down quickly. A trickle of cum dripped down from the corner of his lips. Kai licked his lips and smiled innocently. "Well, Tala, I guess it's your turn to service me?" Kai grinned.

Tala smirked sexily in response, panting lightly. "Of course, Kai." Tala grabbed Kai's hips and sucked on his cock instead. Kai moaned and held onto Tala as he sucked up and down Kai's cock deliciously. "A-Ah, Tala..." Kai groaned, throwing his head back. He cummed into Tala's mouth, and Tala drank up all of his salty liquid. Tala smirked, and moved down to lick at Kai's asshole, where it was puckered and hot.

It was Kai's most sensitive spot, and Kai gasped when he felt Tala's tongue teasing him_ there_. "T-Tala!" Tala playfully inserted his tongue, and Kai began to make the most erotic sounds possible. "So, who's the seme, Kai?" Tala grinned.

"A-ah, it's y-you! Mm, Tala... F-Fuck me r-right now!" Kai's voice trembled.

"Fuck you where?" Tala smirked naughtily, ceasing his attack on Kai's asshole. "How?"

"Fuck me in my ass, with your huge penis!" Kai smirked back. "You know you want to!"

"Alright then," Tala chuckled. With no preparation whatsoever, Tala pushed into Kai without warning. He got an inch in, which Kai's ass squeezed tightly with it's hot walls. "O-oh, Tala! You didn't warn me..." Kai pouted. "What's the fun in that?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow. He pushed in more before Kai could retort. "Y-You're mean, Tala..." Kai threw his arms around Tala's neck and hugged him hard.

"Aw, you know you love me and my manhood," Tala teased, forcefully pushing in more, until everything was in. Kai gripped Tala hard, clawing into his back. Kai moaned at how full it felt to have Tala's dick inside him. When Kai got more used to it, Tala began thrusting deeply, making slick wet sounds as flesh hit flesh.

"Oh yes, god, Tala! Fuck me deep and hard with your cock!" Kai groaned in ecstasy. Tala grunted and increased his speed until his movements were almost like a blur. Kai moaned loudly and it wasn't long before...

"Kai!"

"Tala!"

Tala arched and came into Kai, hot white semen gushing out of him, shooting into Kai's ass and trickling out as it overflowed. Both of them laid down tiredly on the bed, weary and sweaty. Tala pulled out of Kai with a loud, wet, pop. "Y'know, Kai, you'll probably kill me tomorrow when you're no longer drunk. This ALWAYS happens, because Bryan wants a good show."

"Oh? So you know about Bry standing outside the door right this instant, peeking in?" Kai blinked his half-lidded eyes cutely, snuggling into Tala.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Tala sighed. He could hear a "Oh shit!" and loud footsteps as Bryan ran away.

_I would die tomorrow, but then,_ Tala sighed, hugging Kai closer to him,_ i__t would be worth it_

_

* * *

DevilishWords: Kinda suckish, but since I'm a newbie, I guess I'd suck? xD Please review to tell me what you think!_


End file.
